Electric vehicles are customarily provided with a seat switch to verify that the driver is on the seat. If not, the vehicle cannot be operated. The driver may bounce off the seat momentarily so a time delay switch is employed. The time delay switch is costly.
As the cost of various chips etc. is reduced, it becomes feasible to have computer control of the function. If the compter control is associated with additional computer controlled functions, the cost becomes even more attractive.